


The best is yet to come.

by Lavanyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Husbands, I hate tagging, Kisses, Love, M/M, Malec, Married Couple, Married Life, Normally no angst, They love each other so muuuuch, happiness, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa
Summary: But this morning … This morning was completely someting else. Why ? Because it was special.This day was special. And the hundreds of day which would follow this one, would be special too. For the only reason, that they would spend it together.As husbands,as one.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't re-read this so apologize for the mistakes. 
> 
> Happy reading !

‘‘ _ **You have no idea how good it feels**_

_**to wake up every morning knowing** _

_**you are mine and** _

_**I am yours.’’** _

 

 

 

When Magnus opened his eyes, and the sight of Alexander sleeping next to him, his body shining under the sunlight, the side of his face resting against his golden pillow, his body pressed closed against his, greeted him, it immediately brought a smile on his face.

 

He felt like he was dreaming. It felt surreal. Everything he had ever dreamed of was finally happening and the person who made it all possible was laying right next to him.

 

Waking up next to Alec, envelopped in his arms, his chest pressed against Magnus' back had always been one of Magnus' favorite thing in the world. Magnus always cherished moments like these, where the both of them would just forget everything and focus on each other's company. One of them always woke up before the other one did. And Magnus loved to wake up before Alec to watch him sleep peacefully. And sometimes, Alec would wake up first, and he would draw runes with his fingers on his soft brown skin, all the while holding him close and kissing his shoulders, or his closed eyelids, or his forehead ; and Magnus would wake up with a wide smile on his face even before his eyes would open.

 

But when Magnus woke up before Alec, most of the time, he wouldn't touch him, but just stare at him.

Looking at Alexander sleeping always brought a sense of bliss, and utter peace to Magnus, his heart pouding against his ribcage, because of how much love he felt for this man. Looking at his peaceful and sleeping face always made Magnus feel like he was looking at a treasure. Because no one else got to see the sight of Alexander Gideon Lightwood sleeping, except him.

 

Of course, every morning spent curled up against Alec was special.

 

There were mornings where they would spend hours in bed, holding each others in their arms, whispering sweet and love words in each other's ears.

They would just lay in bed for a few moments, and enjoy their time. Every second spend in Alec's arms was filled with love, warmth, and something else that Magnus never knew how to put it in words.

Bare skins touching, fingers interwined, chest against chest, legs tangled together, eyelashed caressing each other's cheeks, lips kissing each other's skin … It would be just the two of them, being eternally grateful for their shared moments.

 

Then, there would be silent mornings. And during those, they would just hold each other, fingers tracing each other's bare skins, kisses would be exchanged, and lips curved into a smile, eyes filled with love and devotion, they would stare into each other's eyes, losing themselves into the other. And sometimes, they would simply keep their eyes closed, and just lay on the bed, envelopped in each other's arms, surrounded by nothing but love and warmth.

 

There were also some mornings when Magnus would wake up to an empty bed, to cold sheets, because of Alec leaving early for the Institute. But even if he wasn't in bed with him, Alec's sent still lingered on their bedsheets, and Magnus would move, inconsciously, over Alec's side, hold his pillow, and go back to sleep. And Magnus hated these mornings, where he couldn't wake up to Alec envelopping him in his strong arms. Of course, his pillow and the sheets made him feel like a part of Alec would never leave him, but it wasn't the same as waking up next to him.

 

But this morning … This morning was completely someting else. Why ? Because it was special.

 

This day was special. And the hundreds of day which would follow this one, would be special too. For the only reason, that they would spend it together.

 

As husbands,

 

as one.

 

 _''I can't believe it''_ thought Magnus, as his lips formed a smile, overwhelmed by his heart which kept pounding in his chest, threatening to burst because of the pure joy he was feeling.

 

Who could have thought that, Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus, of a Greater Demon, an immortal warlock, a downworlder who had been ravaged by time and experiences, would finally get his own happy ending ?

Magnus had always hoped, and hoped, and hoped that one day someone would love him in a way he wanted to be loved. He had expectations, and he had only got disappointment, after disappointment, and heartbreaks after heartbreaks. With time, he had stopped hoping, dreaming, and looking for someone to love him in an endless way.

 

And then, he met Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

 

All the walls that he had been building around his heart for centuries dropped in one second, the moment their eyes met. He had unlocked something in him. And all of a sudden, Magnus had been ready to risk it all : his heart, his hopes, and his love. Loving a shadowhunter … Magnus had always thought that it would the hardest thing, but it turned out to be not only the easiest thing in the world, but also one of the best thing, and the best choice he had ever done. He didn't choose to fall in love with Alec, it happened, and Magnus couldn't even remember when it did. He fell in love in a way that he hadn't expected : quick, hard, and deep down, he knew it would be forever.

 

Loving Alexander Lightwood was easy, and being loved back by him, was a blessing that he never thought he needed. A love that he never thought he could be lucky enough to have it. And now, he was married to him.

He was married to Alec Lightwood.

 

He was now, Magnus Lightwood – Bane.

 

It was like living in a dream, a dream filled with your deepest desires and wants. And Magnus had always wanted to belong to someone. And now, he had never felt this wanted, and complete, as he was now, laying down at Alexander's side.

 

But it wasn't a dream, this was real. This was really happening. Magnus had finally found someone to love him in a way that no one ever loved him before. In a way that he never knew he could be loved. In a way that he had always wanted to be loved, but too scared to keep hoping for that love. And Alexander had brought in his life, everything he didn't know he needed.

 

Peace, calm, pure happiness, and unlimited love.

 

Magnus was pulled back from his thoughts when Alec stirred in his sleep. He was frowning, his eyes still closed, sighing into his pillow, half of his face shining by the morning light. Magnus smiled, his heart doing flips against his ribcage, as he moved one of his hand to rest it against Alec's cheek. His palm Alec's cheek, as his fingers caressed his soft skin, and Alec sighed again, his lips curving into a small smile,

 

''Good morning...'' said Alec, keeping his eyes closed, his voice hoarse from sleep.

 

Magnus swallowed down a sob, getting so overwhelmed that he would get to see this every morning from now on. Emotions clouding his eyes, tears forming behind his eyelids, making him difficult to breathe. His fingers still lingered on Alec's cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin beneath.

 

''Good morning, love'' whispered Magnus, staring at Alec, trying to memorize every single detail about him.

 

Alec slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust them to the sun's light pouring into their bedroom. And as soon his eyes landed on Magnus, his smiles grew, his eyes crinkling, his whole face lighting up, and Magnus' heart did another flip.

 

''Hello'' said Alec, looking at Magnus with love and in awe, making Magnus chuckle and smile back.

 

''Hi'' replied Magnus, grinning widely, the feeling of happiness rushing inside of him.

 

Alec hummed, closed his eyes for a few seconds, then moved closer, his arm landing on Magnus' bare waist, his hand going to rest at Magnus' back, his fingers tracing the warlock's skin and make him shiver under Alec's touches. Magnus got the message, and snuggled closer.

 

They both met in the middle, Alec's face resting on the pillow, and just below Magnus' chin, tucked between Magnus' neck and shoulder. He felt Alec's breaths against his neck, his fingers still tracing shapes at the skin of his back.

 

''Thank you'' whispered Alec, holding Magnus close, both of their skin touching, their legs tangled beneath the bedsheets.

 


	2. 2

**''And after I spent**

**what felt like**

**eternity**

**drowning,**

**you taught me**

**how to breathe''**

 

''Why ?'' asked Magnus, confused, his hand moving from Alec's cheek to the back of Alec's head, to ruffle his hair between his fingers.

 

A few seconds of silence passed before Alec spoke again,

 

''For giving me this, I guess... For loving me the way you do'' whispered back Alec, his lips moving against Magnus' neck, his fingers tracing circles at the side of Magnus' waist.

 

Magnus fought back the urge to start crying in front him. God, was Alec even aware of the effects of his words ?

 

''You never have to thank me for that, Alexander.'' said Magnus, snuggling even closer, lowering his head to drop a kiss at the top of Alec's head, his fingers still caressing his hair.

 

''I know, it's just …'' trailed off Alec, holding Magnus tighter against him,

 

''What ?'' asked Magnus, his hand travelling down to the back of Alec's neck,

 

''For a long time, from the beginning, I always thought that I would end up unhappy. I mean, I was a gay, hidden Shadowhunter with hundreds of issues, following the Clave's orders blindly … I thought I would be one of these soldiers who dedicate their life to the Clave and their missions, and die during duty. I guess a part of me accepted that thought, but another part was terrified of it. Because as much as I wanted to stay in the shadows, as the perfect, shadowhunter, a part of me craved for recognation, appreciation, and, you know … love. I tried to make peace with the fact that my true desires and dreams would never come true...And I think I almost came to peace with it. But then I met you.'' said Alec, with complete honesty, looking at Magnus to see him staring at him wtih teary eyes.

 

Alec knew that Magnus loved his words, especially when he used them to tell him how much he loves him. And Alec loved how surprised Magnus always looks whenever he expresses his love for him. It was a bewildered look filled with surprise, shock and a little bit of sadness. Alec liked that. That he was the only one who was able to surprise him this way, and he hoped to never stop doing it.

 

Sometimes, Alec did get frustrated, stumbling upon words, stuck in his throat, because he was being under so much stress or was feeling too many emotions. It had happened a few times. When Magnus looked at him in the eyes, sometimes it gets harder for Alec to voice out his thoughts into words. Magnus thought it was cute. Alec found it frustating.

Then, there would be times where the words would come out of his mouth before he even had the chance to think them through. And when it came to express his love for Magnus, to tell him what Magnus meant to him, he had always felt surprisingly calm, confident, and so sure about his words. It was worth the look of surprise on Magnus' face.

 

Now, Magnus was looking at him as if he had snatched the moon from the space to hand it to him : his expression was full of wonder and disbelief, his eyes were shining with unshed tears. Alec liked to be honest with him, to repeat him over and over again, how meeting Magnus had changed him. How loving Magnus had saved him. And Alec swore to himself, looking into Magnus' deep brown – golden eyes, that he would never stop telling him how much he loved him. He'd tell him every day from this day to his last day, about how much their love means the world to him.

 

Alec hoped, deep down, that one day, Magnus wouldn't look surprised about it.

 

He wanted Magnus to be sure of his love. He wanted him to know that Alec would never love anyone else as much as he loved Magnus. Alec could only hope that Magnus wouln't get tired of it.

 

And he meant what he says, Magnus did save him.

 

Being a shadowhunter... it hadn't been easy. Being a shadowhunter, a Lightwood, the eldest of the siblings, and a closeted gay man, had been even more complicated. He always had been looked down because of other's mistakes he couldn't or wasn't able to control, always in the shadows of his siblings. Critized for his mistakes, choices, for not being good enough for his parents, for the Clave. All those pressure and tension had only made him more closed off, shrinking back on himself, avoiding any contact with everyone. No friends, no camarades, not talking when it wasn't necessary, not smiling, not letting himself to care.

 

No emotions.

He had been a robot in the form of a human.

 

He had been so scared, blinded, and hidden for so long, he had gotten used to it. He had been suffocating and dying from inside little by little, without even realizing. Meeting Magnus had been like taking his first, true, breath of his life, relieved and grateful. He had felt the cage locking his heart open up at the first glance they both exchanged when they first met. He felt the strong grip against his lungs disappear, making it for him, easier to breathe after so long. He had been a soldier for so long. And the moment Magnus came into his life, it had been the time for him to be a human, able to love, to have the fortune to be loved back. And Magnus had given him that. A new life. Confidence. Courage. Acceptance. Love.

 

Magnus gave him hope.

 

So no, he wasn't lying when he says that meeting Magnus had saved him. Because it was the truth.

 

His lips never left Magnus' neck as he kept talking. His lips moving against Magnus' soft, brown, golden skin as he let his words caress the warlock's skin. Alec loved the feeling of Magnus against his lips. Tracing his skin with his lips was one of Alec's favorite things. A way to constantly making sure, and remind himself that Magnus was real. That he was there with him, by his side. That he wasn't just a result of his imagination, in the form designed and filled with all of Alec's deep, repressed hopes and dreams.

 

Kissing Magnus, lips against his lips, or a dropping a kissing on his forehead, his cheeks, his closed eyelids, his hands, kuckles, shoulders... it was a _thank you_ , and a _I love you_ , at the same time. A way to say to himself _he is real, he loves you, it's not a dream._ A way to promise to himself and to Magnus _I love every part of you, I'll love and cherish you for the rest of my life''._ It was a physical contact to reassure himself that he finally got everything he had ever hoped and dreamed for.

 

Magnus' fingers were still caressing his hair, and Alec snuggled closer, wanting to feel all of Magnus' against him. He wanted to be wrapped in this warm, soft, feeling, full of love, for the rest of his life. Being in Magnus' arms was another favorite thing of his. To be honest, Alec had so many favorite things about Magnus, the list was ever – ending.

 

''I guess we saved each other then.'' said Magnus, his voice muffled against Alec's hair.

 

''You saved me first'' said Alec back, immediately detaching his lips from Magnus' neck, lifting his head up to look at Magnus, to find him already staring into his hazel eyes.

 

''Yeah ?'' asked Magnus, his lips twitching to form a small, gentle smile, his eyes filled with adoration and love, as his fingers travelled down to his cheek, his thumb gently caressing it.

 

''Yeah'' whispered back Alec, his voice low, and kind, honest, while he was getting lost into the shining golden eyes of Magnus.

 

''You deserve it.''

 

 

_**''You deserve the kind of love** _

_**that will make you believe in love''** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated ! <3


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! Here is chapter 3 :D

_**'' Love is a meeting of two souls,** _

_**fully accepting the dark and the light** _

_**within each other,** _

_**bound by the courage to grow** _

_**through struggle into bliss.''** _

 

 

''You deserve it'' said Magnus, his hands falling down from his cheek, to rest them against his shoulders.

 

''Mmh ?'' asked Alec, too lost into Magnus' eyes to comprehend what he said. Magnus bite down on his lips, grinning, lowering his head, to rub his nose against his, gently and slowly.

 

''I said, you deserve it. This … happiness, this new life, love, you deserve all of it. And you deserve so much more than I could ever give you.'' said Magnus, his eyes shining with nothing but love and a little sadness.

 

''Magnus'' said Alec, frowning, one of his arms tightening his grip on Magnus' waist, as the other one moved away, to grasp Magnus' face between his palm.

 

''I don't need anything else. I don't want anything else. You're all I ever wanted. Your love and … you by my side. That's what I want, for the rest of my life.'' replied Alec, his voice firm and honest, strong, yet soft.

 

Magnus only smiled back, his lips trembling a little, releasing a shaky breath.

 

''Well, Alexander … You do have me, and you'll always have me, for the rest of your life'' answered Magnus, kissing Alec's nose, chuckling when Alec frowned adorably at him.

 

''You promise ?'' asked Alec, not being able to control the tremor in his voice, his insecurities and fears resurfacing, only to disappear as quickly as they came, when Magnus' wedding ring caressed his cheek, as his hand rested against Alec's cheek, his breath stuttering when he heard Magnus' reply.

 

''Alexander, I'll always be by your side, and I **will** love you for the rest of my life, I promise.'' answered Magnus, his eyes never leaving his, filled with love and honesty.

 

Alec swallowed down the urge to cry right there, and smiled softly at Magnus, eyes boring into his, his fingers tracing the soft skin of Magnus' waist, as he replied back,

 

''And I will love you for the rest of mine.''

 

Magnus closed his eyes, overwhelmed by his emotions, to re – open them a few seconds later, his glamour down, his cat eyes shining and glowing in the morning' light, taking Alec's breath away, once again.

 

''You do have a way with words, don't you ?'' asked Magnus, his fingers tracing down the dark runes on Alec's arm.

 

''I try'' replied Alec, chuckling, his own fingers forming circles on Magnus' skin.

 

''I love them, so I would say you're doing a good job with the words of yours'' said Magnus, his hands going down and down, reaching Alec's hand which was resting against his waist, to interwin their fingers together, then Magnus brought both of their hands up, kissing the back of Alec's hand.

 

''I mean them you know, my words, every one of them'' answered Alec, letting his hand fall from Magnus' hold, to rest it against his cheek, his fingers caressing the soft skin under his palm.

 

Magnus kept quiet, opening his mouth and closing it, without saying anything out loud, clearly at lost of words, so Alec decided to keep talking.

 

''I mean it when I said you saved me, and I hope you believe it. I've spent so many years in the dark, with my self hatred, guilts, fears and hopeless dreams. And now everything around me is brightened, it's … it's glowing. My life is now full of light, love and happiness, and it's all thanks to you. I don't think I actually thanked you for it, but I want to do it now-''

 

''Alexander-''

 

''No wait, let me finish, I need to say it out loud'' interrupted Alec, closing his eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep, long breath, opening his eyes again to look at Magnus with a wide smile, feeling his own tears gathering behind his eyelids. Magnus gave him a nod, and small encouraging smile of his own, and Alec started speaking.

 

''You made my dreams come true. You gave me the courage and the strength I needed to chose myself over others' people expectations and hopes. You gave me the … push I needed to chose you, to chose myself, even if it terrified me when you slowly started to mean something more with every passing days. I don't think I would be where I am today if I didn't have you by my side this whole time. You saved me from a miserable, loveless and lonely life. You made me learn that there is more to life than just orders and duty. You told me that day I don't deserve that painful life. I thought you were wrong, because a part of me believed that it would be all I'll ever get, even if the other part of me was craving and silently yelling for help, for someone to save me, because I didn't have the courage to save myself. Then you came into my life. You saved me the first time when you chose to look at me when we first met. You saved me a little bit more when you kept reaching out to me, acknowledging me, paying attention to me in a way that no one ever did. You saved me again when you told me you believed in me, that I could still achieve my dreams of becoming the head of the institute while everything was falling apart. You told me that I deserved to live my life with someone I loved and loved me back. Then you saved me again when you chose me, even if I pushed you away at first, while hurting you with my words and actions, too blinded by duty. And then, when you interrupted my wedding with Lydia, it was the first time I had hope. I looked down at you, and all I could see was everything I have ever wanted, right there standing in front me. And for the first time in my life, I saw a light in this ugly, dark tunnel I've spend my whole life. It was you. I chose you, and by that I decided to chose myself, my dreams and my desires, and it was the best I ever did in my life. Chosing you and loving you is the best thing I'll ever do. You're the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me, and I will never stop expressing how I feel about you. You kept saving me, again and again, with your love and care and I hope you never stop.''

 

Alec felt a tear roll down from his eyes, falling on Magnus' pillow, by the end of his speech. His forehead was now resting against Magnus'.

Magnus' hand was still resting against his arm, his fingers gently lingering on his skin, while his other hand slipped between their pillow and Alec's cheek, to wip away his tear.

 

Magnus' own eyes were shining with unshed tears, as he bite down on his upper lip, swallowing and smiling tearfully at Alec, as his fingers continued to caress every inch of Alec's face. Alec smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Magnus' fingers, tracing the soft skin of his face and he couldn't help but to drown in the warmth and comfort of his husband's touch.

 

He opened his eyes when he felt Magnus' lips touch his forehead, kissing it gently. He smiled wider when Magnus kissed every inch of skin from his forehead to his cheeks, while holding his face between his palms. He bite his lips when Magnus approached his lips towards his forehead again, closing his eyes, but smiling wider when soft lips landed on his closed eyelids. Fresh, new tears fell down freely from his eyes when Magnus left kisses on his jaw and on his chin.

 

Still cradling his face with his hands, Magnus kissed his nose, softly, gently, then drew back to rub their noses together. Then they moved at the same time, tightening their grip on each other, their lips meeting in a desperate and deep kiss.

 

How he felt when Magnus kisses him was hard to describe. It was amazing, beautiful and breathtaking at once. It was even more difficult to think when Magnus was kissing him. It was like taking a long, relieved breath after spending a whole minute underwater. But at the same time, it also felt like drowning, being pulled underground, where nothing but love and Magnus existed. It was groundshattering and overwhelming. And Alec never wanted it to stop.

 

As the kiss deepened, Alec couldn't help but to feel incredibly emotional, by thinking how lucky he was, to hold Magnus in his arms and to call him _mine._ He didn't know he said it out loud, not until Magnus detached his lips from his to whisper :

 

''Yours''

 

Alec smiled, seeing Magnus looking at him with awe and complete love, then kissed him again, reconnecting their lips together, in a even more desperate and bruising kiss. It was harsh, yet soft at the same time. It was like coming home.

 

The kiss went from passionate to gentle in a few seconds, they kissed each other without heat, their lips simply caressing, their breath mixing together, as they got closer and held each other tighter. Alec drew circles on Magnus' waist, his arms wrapped around Magnus' hips, tugging him closer as they kept kissing. Magnus hummed, smiling into the kiss, moving his arms to wrap them around Alec's neck, to bring him even closer and kiss him deeply, yet gently. A few seconds later, they backed away, breathless, cheeks flushing pink and grinning widely, pure happiness shining on their faces, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

 

Alec's arms were still wrapped around Magnus' waist, and Magnus' arms still encircling Alec's neck, when Alec brought their forehead together, and bumping their noses in a caress.

 

''I won't'' whispered Magnus, brushing his lips against Alec's with a small smile.

 

''Hmm ?'' asked Alec, confused, but still smiling as he kept looking at the pure joy present in Magnus' eyes.

 

''Saving you. I won't stop saving you.'' whispered Magnus, caressing the back of Alec's neck, and his hair, with his fingers, as he dropped a soft kiss on the corner of Alec's lips, as they twitched to form a smile.

 

''And I hope you won't either'' said Magnus, his voice dropping, his smile wavering, and sad. Alec frowned, one of his hands moving up to rest against Magnus' cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin beneath, comfortingly and reassuringly.

 

''Never'' answered Alec, and Magnus smiled, feeling his heart flutter against his chest, filled with warmth and indeniable love he was feeling from and for Alexander.

 

''I did promise you that, didn't I ?'' asked Alec, now grinning as his hand went from Magnus' cheek to the back of his neck, his fingers caressing his skin.

 

Magnus frowned, confused, not knowing about which promise Alec was talking about. Alexander had promised a lot of things since the beginning, and Magnus loved him for it. And of course, there were the vows. Their wedding vows. Just thinking about it made Magnus smile, and made him the happiest, and completely over the moon. He didn't know he was smiling until he noticed Alec smiling back at him.

 

Alec bit his lips, and snuggled closer to Magnus, their noses touching, lips caressing, when he whispered,

 

''The love I have for you....''

 

Magnus' smiled widened as he closed his eyes while kissing Alec on his lips, holding him tighter, his arms still around Alec's neck. He drew back to see Alec staring at him, with a grin, expectedly. Magnus grinned back, and rolled his eyes, chuckling, then staring at Alec with utter love and adoration, whispered back,

 

''… is a love that knows no bounds.''

 

This was ridiculous. Both of them knew it, yet they couldn't stop but to whisper the next following words. Magnus was smiling widely and Alec was doing the same, both of their eyes gazing at each other lovingly, tenderly. They laid next to each other, arms linked and feet tangled, every inch of their skin touching, connecting. Magnus felt his heart flutter as his breath stuttered, catched in his throat from the emotions clouding his heart and soul.

 

 

_**''I need you,** _

_**like a heart** _

_**needs a beat.''** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	4. 4

 

_**''All that you are,** _

_**is all that I'll ever need.''** _

 

_**\- Ed Sheeran.** _

 

''In time of joys...'' whispered Alec, moving his head closer, a little grin appearing on his lips as their noses bumped together. Magnus giggled and sighed, smiling at Alec who raised his eyebrows at him, expectantly, making Magnus chuckle, amusingly.

 

''as well as sadness,'' continued Magnus, the words rolling on his tongue as easily as they did when he had said them out loud for the first time at their wedding. His heart swelled up with warmth and love by the mere souvenir of last night. Their wedding. Their vows. Their wedding dance. Their happiness. It made him dizzy with joy.

 

''in sickness and in health...'' said Alec, his wide smile transforming into a gentle, sweet one. Lifting his hand, his fingers caressed Magnus' cheeks, his thumbs tracing his soft skin, leaving him craving for more. Magnus closed his eyes and leaned into Alec's hand, his smile softening. His heart was beating so fast he could hear the loud thumping.

 

''I will love you as my equal...''

 

The next words followed automatically without Magnus even had to think about it. The scene of their vows exchanged playing in his head, taking his mind to last night as Alec's gentle fingers went to tuck some of his hair away from his closed eyes.

 

'' and protect you above all else.'' followed Alec's words, as his forehead rested against Magnus'. He opened his eyes and found Alec's lovely hazel eyes staring at him already. His smile was soft and kind as always and his arms around his waist tightened their hold, bringing their bodies even closer.

 

''I will share with you my truest feelings...'' whispered Magnus, breathing peacefully as his arms went around Alec's neck, his fingers caressing the hair at the back of his head. He was smiling so wide his mouth hurted but Magnus didn't care, he was so _happy_ he felt his whole body tingling with love and joy.

 

''and when you speak'' said Alec, moving his forehead away to kiss Magnus, lightly, on his lips, softly. Alec's arm was around Magnus' waist and his other hand went down to take Magnus' hand from the back of his neck to hold it in his grasp, their fingers touched and entwined, their rings connecting with their skin making them aware of this beautiful, unreal yet truest reality.

 

''...I will listen'' finished Magnus, smiling against Alec's lips as he held on to Alec's hand tightly. He kissed Alec, again and again, gently and slowly, drawing back between every kiss to stare at Alec's beautiful face and loving expression before kissing him again. Alec simply kissed him back, smiling, his lips moving accordingly to Magnus', following after Magnus' lips every time he pulled away.

 

''I'll catch you when you fall'' continued Alec, tightening his arms around Magnus' waist and pulling him against him, then pulling him from where he was laying, rolling in bed, Magnus ending up on his back with Alec on top of him. He exclaimed, suprised, laughing when Alec grinned, looking down at him, his face shining in the morning's sun light, his eyes glowing with complete bliss and love, the smile on his lips lighting up his whole face. Magnus could stare at his shadowhunter's face for all eternity and he would neither complain or get bored.

 

''And when you soar...'' replied Alec, looking down at Magnus as if he was holding the sun's light in his eyes and the night's stars in his smile. It made Magnus feel like he mattered in a way he had never thought he would be. It made him feel like he was the only star in Alec's sky and his only source of light in the night. Every time Alexander looked at him, it made him feel like he was the only one in his whole world and selfishly, Magnus kind of loved it. He only hoped he made Alec feel the same way.

 

''I will help you reach your greatest hights.'' whispered Magnus, lifting his hand to caress Alec's cheek with his thumb as his other hand rested against Alec's arms, his painted nails tracing the dark runes on the soft skin of his husband.

 

_Husband._

 

''Magnus Bane'' said Alec, next, still smiling beautifully at him, his eyes never stopping staring at Magnus, his hand moving to rest against Magnus' cheek, his firm yet gentle fingers caressing the soft skin of his. His voice was soft and low as if he was mumbling but yet Magnus could hear the confidence and truth in his tone.

 

''Alexander Gideon Lightwood'' replied Magnus, his voice dropping lower, his chest suddenly feeling lighter, as if he was floating on a cloud, with nothing but a warm blanket surrounding him, along with Alexander's secured arms. Alec's eyes shined with happiness, and Magnus felt his lover's fingers tilting his chin up as he bent down to connect their lips together not for a kiss but just a simple touch.

 

''I am and will always be your loving husband.'' whispered both of them, smiling wholeheartedly when their lips finally crashed together for a tender, sweet kiss.

 

Magnus sighed, his arms surrounding Alec's waist as he felt Alec's hand resting on the side of his own hips while his other still rested against cheek, his gentle fingers caressing Magnus' cheek with softness and love as their kiss deepened. He heard Alec breathe in relief as their bodies flushed together, pinning Magnus to the matress as they melted together in the safety feeling of love and home.

 

Alec pulled away from the kiss, grinning when he saw Magnus chase after his lips, then coming down to leave a quick kiss on his lips before he moved away again, with Magnus staring up at Alec's glowing face with complete love and admiration.

 

''We're so sappy'' said Alec, chuckling, his hand finding Magnus' hand, again, their fingers interlocking, their wedding rings touching the other's skin, making them aware of how real this was.

 

''I prefer the term « cute ». We're cute.'' replied Magnus, winking at Alec who nodded, agreeing, and smiling down at Magnus with his lovely and wonderful smile.

 

''Are every mornings going to be like this from now on ?'' asked Alec, his smile wide and his eyes curious as if he couldn't believe the happiness he was feeling.

 

''Like what ?'' asked Magnus, raising his eyebrows and biting his lips, playing along while he knew exactly what Alec was talking about. The fact that he was going to wake up at Alexander's side for the next years was something Magnus couldn't believe to be true.

 

Alec rolled his eyes, knowing that Magnus was teasing him but still answered.

 

''Like … having the feeling that everything suddenly feels brighter and everything makes sense ? Like thinking that having you with me is the solution to all my worries ? Like nothing else matters as long as we're together ?'' asked Alec, and with every word his smile grew softer, his eyes shined with love, honesty and unshed tears. Magnus felt his own heart skip several beats as he stared into Alec's pure and loving gaze. He swallowed down the emotions clouding his throat and rested one of his hands against Alec's cheeks, and Alec closed his eyes, a look of utter peace and contentment on his face as he leaned into Magnus' touch.

 

''I think they will.'' answered Magnus, his fingers caressing Alec's soft skin, staring at his peaceful face, hoping and praying that he would be able to memorize this genuine happiness he was seeing on Alexander's face, forever.

 

There was something about Alec being utterly and completely at peace, in the way he was right now. Magnus doesn't get to see Alec this content and peaceful, but when he did, he makes sure to not miss the feelings it provokes in him : the need to protect Alexander from this world's cruels and painful ways of life, so that Alec could be this happy forever. The fact that Alec always had this rare expression on his face whenever he was with Magnus, only when he was with Magnus, provides Magnus a blooming feeling of love and happiness. The fact that Magnus could make Alec this happy and content always brought Magnus his own piece of peace. Seeing Alec like this, with no lines of worry on his forehead and no signs of pressure in his eyes or in the curve of his shoulders, was always a rare gift. Magnus hoped he never stops making Alec feel this way.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Alec's lips on the side of his lips, bringing him back to reality.

 

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec down for a kiss and Alec followed without complaining, his arms circling Magnus' hips, their bodies touching without an inch apart. He sighed blissfully, and fell further into the matress, the golden sheets surrounding the both of them as they kept kissing, their breath mingling and hearts beating together at the same rythm as if they were joined together. And as Alec's lips moved to leave tender and gentle kisses against his neck, Magnus thought that, maybe they were.

 

When Magnus closed his eyes, letting himself drown in Alec's touches, his love and tenderness, his stomach growled and Magnus groaned when Alec pulled back and stared down at Magnus with wide eyes.

 

''Breakfast ! We forgot breakfast.'' said Alec, with a frown and a hint of concern in his hazel eyes.

 

''Breakfast can wait. Come here.'' said Magnus, pulling Alec down, their lips reconnecting again. He smiled, and sighed happily when Alec kissed him back, his arms encircling Magnus' waist, making him happier and lighter.

 

Their kiss was interrupted, again, when Magnus' belly complained again, this time, louder than the previous time and Alec pulled back from the kiss, literally jumped from the bed and was searching for his shirt, leaving Magnus on their bed, confused.

 

''What are you doing ?'' asked Magnus, rolling his eyes as he sat up on the bed, raising his eyebrows at Alec, who was now wearing his shirt and his pair of boxers.

 

''I am going to make you breakfast.'' said Alec, his hands resting on his hips, and grinning happily at Magnus, who only looked confused and lost.

 

''What- No, come back to bed. I can portal us something from our bakery-''

 

''No. You're not using magic for our breakfast this morning. I'm making it, alright ? Come on.'' said Alec, already walking out of the bedroom, wearing only a shirt and his boxers, and Magnus groaned, letting himself fall back on the matress with a pout.

 

Couldn't they just spend their first morning as husbands in bed ?

 

''Magnus !'' called Alec, from their kitchen.

 

''Okay ! Wait, I am coming.'' yelled back Magnus, forcing himself out of bed and walking toward his closet to pick one of Alec's sweater.

 

He wore it and without even checking the state of his hair or his smudged make-up, he walked out of their bedroom, past their living room and walked into the kitchen, where Alec was taking out the eggs and the milk from the fridge.

 

''I could've made them with a snap of my fingers, you know ? We could have stayed in bed.'' almost whined, Magnus, almost, but couldn't help but to smile seeing Alexander move around in the kitchen as if he had known this place for years.

 

''Oh, I know but I want to do this. So, let me ?'' asked Alec, putting everything on the kitchen table and walking toward Magnus and pulling him against him, his arms around Magnus' waist.

 

Magnus brought his arms up, resting them against Alec's shoulders as his hands went to the back of Alec's neck, bringing their foreheads together.

 

''Only if you ask nicely.'' whispered Magnus with a grin, and Alec chuckled. Alec cleared his throat and pulled back a little to stare at Magnus with a cute, serious look on his face which grew softer and softer when he leaned for a kiss.

 

Magnus giggled as Alec's lips landed on the side of his mouth.

 

''Can I … make breakfast... for my dear … and wonderful husband … on this beautiful morning ?'' asked Alec, holding Magnus closer to him, pausing between the words to drop a kiss on Magnus' cheeks, forehead, closed eyelids, chin and lastly on his mouth, ending Magnus' giggles and laugh by the simple touch of their lips.

 

''Hmmmm... Let me think...'' whispered Magnus, against Alec's lips, before bringing Alec into another passionate and desperate kiss, the two of them melting against each other, forgetting the world around, getting lost in their own beautiful world of love.

 

Alec finally pulled back, unfortunately, breathless, then he pouted.

 

''Please ?'' asked Alec, pouting, his puppy eyes staring at Magnus.

 

''Alright, fine.'' said Magnus, chuckling, when Alec smiled widely and went back to his task, but not before kissing Magnus on the forehead, his palms cupping Magnus' face.

 

Magnus only sighed and walked toward the table where Alec was mixing the ingredients in a bowl. He sat on a chair, put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands and watched Alexander, his lips curving into a smile.

 

Alec was adding the milk into the bowl and mixing the ingredients together, his face wearing nothing but a serious and concentrated expression while he was biting on his lips, frowning as he looked down at the batter in front of him. Magnus shook his head, not believing how adorable and cute Alec could be sometimes. It was the little things.

 

''You're making your special waffles ?'' asked Magnus, his mouth already watering by the simple thought of eating one of Alec's wonderful breakfast. Alec might not be an extraordinary cooker, but when it comes to making breakfast he was somehow spectacular. His waffles were one of Magnus' favorite thing, no bakery could win over them.

 

''Nope.'' answered Alec, chuckling when he saw the affronted expression on Magnus' face. ''I am trying something new.''

 

''What ?'' asked, Magnus, and he winced at his fearful tone.

 

''Oh don't look so afraid. I promise I checked everything, it's going to be good. There won't be any mistake.'' said Alec, rolling his eyes at Magnus' doubtful gaze, smiling confidently, waving his spatula at Magnus.

 

''I am just saying … your first attempts aren't always...'' started Magnus, lost at how to continue his sentence, he just ended up staring at Alec, biting his lips and shrugging.

 

''I know. My first waffles were horrendous. But look now, they're delicious, right ? Give it some time with this one, you will end up loving them too. I promise.'' said Alec, winking at him.

 

''I guess I can give you the benefit of the doubt, then. What are you making ?'' asked Magnus, his heart swelling with love while Alec smiled brightly at him.

 

''Crepes.''

 

Magnus' smile froze as his mind brought back the dream he had had when he had collapsed in Alec's arms because of Lorenzo's magic flowing through his body. His heart skipped a beat, and he didn't know if it was from fear that maybe this was a dream too, or from surprise because his dream was becoming a reality.

 

''Hey, are you alright ?'' asked Alec, putting the spatula in the bowl and approaching Magnus, to come and stand in front of him, taking one of Magnus' hands in his as his other hand came to rest against Magnus' cheek.

 

''Yeah... It's just- It's nothing. It's stupid.'' said Magnus, shaking his head, smiling up at Alec, trying to look reassuring. But it didn't work, Alec saw right through him. He always did.

 

''That wasn't nothing. You looked miles away for a few seconds. Talk to me ?'' asked Alec, his thumb caressing Magnus' cheek, as he looked down at him with a gentle gaze and worry.

 

''I- Do you remember... I mean, you obviously remember. I don't think any of us are going to forget about it anytime soon but... You know when I collapsed in your arms because I used too much of Lorenzo's magic ?'' asked Magnus, looking up at Alec, his heart breaking when guilt and pain flashed on Alec's face and in his hazel eyes. Alec's hand holding his, tightened and Alec swallowed, nodding silently, waiting for Magnus to continue.

 

''Well, when I was, you know, passed out, inconscious, my mind made up this … safe place, I guess. It kind of distracted me from the pain for a while. And uh … it was my place. This apartment. And I was with you.'' explained Magnus with a kind smile, the scene from his dream replaying in his mind.

 

''I was there ?' asked Alec, his eyes holding the surprise present in his voice. Magnus nodded, a sweet smile forming on his lips.

 

''You were. It felt so real. We were having breakfast. You made your amazing waffles and you told me that, nex time, you would try something new : crepes. And then we danced. So yeah, it just brought that memory back.'' said Magnus, smiling up at Alec who smiled back at him.

 

Alec took Magnus' face between his palms and bent down at his length to leave a soft, quick kiss on Magnus' lips. He pulled back and let one of his hands ruffle through Magnus' hair while Magnus sighed happily, smiling.

 

''I am going to make your dream become a reality real quick.'' answered Alec, dropping a quick kiss on his forehead, and walking back to the other side of the table and continued his task of preparing the batter.

 

Magnus laughed, throwing his head back at the sight of Alec running back to making breakfast. He chuckled and brought his legs up and crossed them on the chair, making himself comfortable, as he put his elbows on the table again, resting his chin against his hands, staring at Alec walking around their kitchen, all the while speaking to Magnus about the tiniest thing.

 

''Oh. Something is missing. I'll be right back. Wait here.'' said Alec, patting Magnus on the shoulder before disappearing out of the kitchen.

 

It only took a few seconds, Alec was back and handed Magnus his phone. Magnus took it and raised his eyebrows questioningly at Alec.

 

''Pick a song.'' said Alec, smiling down at Magnus and Magnus really couldn't help but to smile back at him, feeling his heart warming up by the love he felt for Alexander.

 

Alec went back to the stove where the pan was, he poured the batter while Magnus picked the song. Magnus smiled, happily and Alec turned around to stare at Magnus with soft eyes and a lovely expression when the song started to play around them.

 

_''One look at you_

_My whole life falls in line._

_I prayed for you_

_Before I called you mine.''_

 

Alec left the stove and walked toward Magnus, pulling him from the chair he was sitting on, to take him in his arms, one of his arms circling Magnus' waist as Alec's other hand took one of Magnus' hand in his own.

 

''Alexander, what are you doing ?'' asked Magnus, giggling and throwing his head back, laughing when Alec's kisses tickled his neck while they moved around the kitchen to the rythm of the music, in each other's arms.

 

''What does it look like I am doing ? I am dancing with you.'' answered Alec, pulling back and winking at Magnus with an adorable smile and Magnus couldn't help but to melt against Alec.

 

''Your crepes are gonna burn.'' said Magnus, laughing, when Alec moved them around the kitchen, humming to the song.

 

''No, they won't. I've got it covered. See ?'' asked Alec, then twirling Magnus, he let go for a few seconds, going back to the stove to turn the crepe on the pan, then came back to take Magnus in his arms, one hand on his waist and the other taking Magnus' hand again.

 

''See ? I've got this. Don't worry.'' said Alec, chuckling when Magnus laughed.

 

''I can see that.'' replied Magnus, giggling when Alec spun him again.

 

They spent the beginning of their morning in the kitchen, with Alec making his crepes but also dancing with Magnus while the crepes were taking their time to get ready. Some crepes were in good shape. Some weren't. Most of them weren't. But Magnus didn't care.

 

As they went back to their bedroom, their breakfast on a plate, with Alec holding him by the waist as he smiled down at him, Magnus thought that this was what happiness felt like.

 

This was what being truly loved felt like.

 

Magnus had loved and had been loved by many in his long life, but somehow Alexander was different. Magnus knew he had never loved anyone like he loved Alec and he also knew that no one had made him feel the way Alec makes him feel. It was a blessing truly, to be wanted and loved in a way that he had always dreamed of but had never hoped he would be.

 

Sometimes all it takes is one meeting to make your deep wishes come true. And Magnus couldn't be happier about the fact that it took him to love Alec to have everything he had ever needed in his life.

This was a new beginning for the both of them. It was new, exciting and scary. Yet, Magnus wouldn't want it otherwise. This was something he had waited his whole life for and he finally had it.

 

They had been through so much pain and heartbreak, the both of them, to get here today. But it lead them here, together. And Magnus couldn't wait to spend the rest of the following years by Alec's side.

 

This was only the beginning and the best was yet to come.

 

‘‘ _ **My love for you is endless**_

_**you are the one I want.** _

_**You fill my heart with happiness,** _

_**you make me feel alive.** _

_**I look into your eyes** _

_**I see what we will be.** _

_**I’m content with being with you** _

_**forever happily.’’** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts ? <3


End file.
